


Trust me and follow me, run into my arms

by Laughingvirus



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: M/M, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>domestic sangjoon, drabble, idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust me and follow me, run into my arms

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trying to grasp writing  
> how do i write  
> feels like i've forgotten how to
> 
> might turn into a drabble series but i make no promises

Sangdo was warm. Hojoon nuzzled his nose into Sangdo's bare chest, taking a deep breath. Sangdo smelled like home and Hojoon really liked that. He let out a little whine, wiggling his toes and snuggling closer to Sangdo. His feet were cold. His feet were cold.  
  
He pulled his legs up, trying to tangle them with Sangdo's without waking him up. That didn't seem to work because Sangdo suddenly inhaled sharply and moved a little, though his movement was restricted by Hojoon on his chest.  
  
"You awake?" Sangdo asked, his voice raspy and his chest vibrated as he spoke. Hojoon just nodded, whining again and pulled the blankets up higher. Sangdo chuckled, his chest moving as he did and Hojoon just smiled as Sangdo's hand found its way to his hair, fingers slowly threading through his blond strands.  
  
"It's too early," Hojoon complained as he moved a little. Sangdo rolled over on his side and they fell into silence, just staring at each other. Hojoon stared into Sangdo's warm, brown eyes and it made his whole body feel all tingly. He reached out and took one of Sangdo's hands, running his finger over the band of gold wrapped around Sangdo's ring finger.  
  
"Happy anniversary," Sangdo whispered and Hojoon looked up from his hand, a wide smile spreading over his lips. He inched closer so that he could press a small kiss in the corner of Sangdo's mouth.  
  
"No real one?" Sangdo asked and Hojoon shook his head, grinning as Sangdo placed a hand on his waist.  
  
"Morning breath," Hojoon said but Sangdo just laughed and kissed him anyway. Not that Hojoon actually minded. Sangdo pulled back and Hojoon brought up a hand to thread it through his dark hair, smiling widely at him. "Happy anniversary."


End file.
